Jedi General
*Kit Fisto *Adi Gallia *HuulikHeir to the Jedi *Obi-Wan Kenobi[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Pong Krell *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Even Piell *Oppo RancisisUltimate Star Wars *Bolla Ropal *Aayla Secura *Anakin Skywalker *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Laan Tik *Tiplar *Tiplee *Luminara Unduli *Mace Windu''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *Yoda |government=*Galactic Republic *Jedi Order |organization=Grand Army of the Republic |type=Military rank |term= |powers=*Jedi Knight/Jedi Master *General |duties=Commanding officer of clone battalions}} A Jedi General was a high-ranking Jedi military officer in the Grand Army of the Republic. The title was created in 22 BBY, shortly after the start of the Clone Wars, and was reserved for Jedi Knights, Jedi Masters, and the Jedi High Council—the governing body of the Jedi Order. As generals, the Jedi were responsible for leading the Galactic Republic's clone trooper army against the forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. By 19 BBY, the Jedi were spread thin across the galaxy. As the war drew to a close, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine ordered the clone army to initiate Order 66—a military protocol authorizing the annihilation of the Jedi Order, which the clone troopers were programmed to obey without question. As a result, many unsuspecting Jedi generals were summarily executed by their own soldiers, although a few survivors managed to escape into exile, such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Grand Master Yoda. Having liquidated most of the Grand Army's Jedi officers, Palpatine—whose secret identity was Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith—declared himself Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi General who turned to the dark side of the Force, became the Emperor's apprentice and enforcer, and assumed the identity of Darth Vader. Powers were among those who served as de facto generals of the clone army during the Battle of Geonosis.]] The rank of general provided the Jedi with the authority to lead the Grand Army of the Republic. A Jedi general was the commanding officer of a battalion of clone troopers''Star Wars: Complete Locations—elite soldiers cloned from the template of Jango Fett and conditioned to follow orders with absolute obedience. As generals, the Jedi had various wartime responsibilities such as leading troops on the battlefield or coordinating strategy with the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. The Jedi High Council was the governing body of the Jedi Order; therefore its members directed the rest of the Jedi in their role as military leaders. However, the Council could also make forays onto the battlefield, serving as warriors alongside their troopers as Jedi Master Mace Windu demonstrated during the campaign to liberate Ryloth. The clone troopers were subject to the authority of their Jedi Generals. They were loyal to the Jedi and the Republic, although there were instances of disobedience among the rank-and-file. In such cases a Jedi could exercise their authority as a general by ordering the arrest and court-martial of an offending clone. If the offense was treason, it was within the general's authority to have the prisoner summarily executed. The execution could be carried out by a firing squad or the general themself. History At the time of the Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY,Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' the Jedi did not hold a military rank in the newly-formed Grand Army of the Republic. Despite this, high-ranking Jedi acted as de facto generals, commanding more than 80 regiments of clone troopers. Under the Jedi High Council's skillful leadership, the clone army was able to achieve both air and ground supremacy against the forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Following their victory on Geonosis, the Jedi Order's role in the military forces of the Galactic Republic was made official, with Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters holding the rank of Jedi General by the time of the Battle of Christophsis. Throughout the Clone Wars, the Jedi generals commanded the loyalty of the clone troopers who followed them into battle across the galaxy. By the war's end, however, the clones turned against the Jedi and executed them as enemies of the state in accordance with Order 66—a military protocol that authorized the liquidation of the entire Jedi Order. Unknown to the clones, secret control chips had been designed and integrated into them to compel them to follow Order 66 without hesitation as part of a Sith plot to destroy the Jedi and gain control of the galaxy. Although the generals Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi survived the initial purge, the Sith Lord Darth Sidious proclaimed himself Emperor of the Galactic Empire in the wake of the Jedi Order's fall in 19 BBY. After decades in exile, Kenobi was sought out by Princess Leia Organa. Knowing of the former Jedi general's service in the Clone Wars through her adoptive father, Bail Organa, she delivered a message imploring General Kenobi to help the Alliance to Restore the Republic in their struggle against the Empire. Ultimately, both Kenobi and Yoda[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] aided the Alliance by serving as a mentor, in turn, to the aspiring Jedi Luke Skywalker—son of the fallen Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, who assumed a new identity as Darth Vader, apprentice of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Behind the scenes The Jedi were first seen leading the Grand Army of the Republic in the 2002 film [[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] of the prequel trilogy. At the time, however, the Jedi only acted as de facto generals because the rank of Jedi General had not yet been established, according to the 2016 canon reference book Star Wars: Complete Locations. Appearances *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 2'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 3'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 4'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 5'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Clone Trooper Mission'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Dark Disciple (audiobook)'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 3'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *''Kanan 7'' *''Kanan 8'' *''Kanan 9'' *''Kanan 10'' *''Kanan 11'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Kanan 1'' *''Kanan 2'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14'' *''Kanan 4'' *''Kanan 5'' *''Kanan 6'' *''Kanan 12'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 1'' *''Thrawn 5'' *[[Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: The Last of His Breed|''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"]] *Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization * *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' * *''Bloodline'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Force Collector'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' }} Sources * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' * *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * ; image #1 * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} Category:Grand Army of the Republic ranks Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi ranks